


W-what is this?

by Frosty77



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:56:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frosty77/pseuds/Frosty77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins have always had some form of hatred towards eachother, but when they end up in such close proximity all the time feelings begin to change</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Blue Exorcist, i am simply doing this for fun. It belongs to its rightful owners. This is yaoi (boyxboy) so if you're not into that, don't read. If you are (like me :3) then enjoy!

Chapter 1: The start

 

Rin and Yukio grew up hating each other. They hadnt really had a reason for it, well Rin didn't anyway. Yukio hated Rin for the reason that because of him, his whole life he had been able to see demons. Rin hated Yukio becausw he didn't know what else he could do. Though now, 15 years later, Rin has discovered his true identity and is now going to True Cross Academy to become an exorcist and beat the shit out of satan. With the two of them being near each other things begin to change. 

 

"Well Rin, since someone needs to watch you and make sure you don't expose your flames, you and I will be sharing this dorm! Which with some negotiations, I got all to ourselves!" Yukio told him excitedly. 

"Oh great." Rin flicked his tail and changed into something more comfortable.

He didn't care what Yukio saw since they were brothers. Yukio watched as Rin removed his shirt and jeans, swapping them for simple black sweats. He watched as Rin stretched, his muscles moving beneath his skin, the small noise Rin made had caused a weird feeling to pass through Yukio's body. He continued to examine his brothers well developped body. The lines and bumps of his abs, the 'V' that disappeared into the pants. Yukio subconsciously licked his lips. Yukio told himself he were simply examining to see if he would have the strength to be an exorcist. 

"Yukio?" Said boy hmmed and looked at Rin's curious face, "I know I've got a smokin' body but you of all people should not be staring," he smirked at Yukio's snarl. "I'm gonna take a nap."

"I was only looking to see if you'd have the strength." Yukio pushed his glasses up his nose and glared at Rin as he chuckled and flopped himself onto his bed, passing out almost instantly.


	2. IMPORTANT

Hey you lovely people, I've decided that I'm going to move this over to my wattpad account, it gets really confusing trying to keep up with more than one site. I try to broaden the chances of getting readers, because what author doesn't want lovely people like you to read their work, but I get easily distracted, especially with school and other elements of my life. So if you'd hop on over there and check out my works there instead that'd be awesome. If it'd be easier for you to read it here though, please let me know and I will try and keep it updated here as well. Anyway, my wattpad is GarekiKun, If you can't find it and need a link, well here's a link https://www.wattpad.com/user/GarekiKun 

that link should work, and if it doesn't please let me know. Having my works all in one place will make it faster and easier to update so I can keep all my readers happy. I also won't get so easily distracted with life and forget to update. Please have a wonderful day/night!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, if you like it then I have done my job ^_^ leave a comment and kudos is nice too, let me know what you think. I'll post chapter 2 soon, I have about 10 or 11 chapters pre-written so expect an update in the near future :3


End file.
